New Friends and New Life
by inuLkagome
Summary: Kagome has just had something taken for her. Now she is living with her grandparents in Japan. She thinks that no one but her grandparents could care about her. But can her new friends change that?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Finally done", Kagome said. She had just moved to Japan to live with her grandparents. She was 16 years old and thought the only two people who loved her were your grandparents. Kagome used to live in New York but she was born in Japan.

"Kagome dinner is ready" her grandma called up.

"Come grandma", she finished making her bed and ran down the stairs. Kagome love her grandparents so much they were so great to her.

"So tomorrow is your first day of school. Do you want me to drive you?" her grandpa asked. Kagome smiled.

"Thanks I would love that. Well I am going to go to bed early. Night", she kissed them both on the check and headed out the stairs.

"How do you think she will do?" Sara,( Kagome grandma ) ask her husband.

"I think she's going to be fine." Noah (Kagome's grandpa ) told her.

"But it must be hard for her since what happen. I just hope she makes go friends there." They headed in the living room to watch some T.V.

Beep Beep, Bam, Kagome slapped down on her clock. 'I guess I have to just get up and go' she signed. She quickly got up and got clean, dressed and her books for school. Slowly walking down the stairs and in to the kitchen.

"Moring honey, here was pancakes", Sara passed her a plate. Kagome nodded and ate what she could.

"Ready to go?" Noah asked when he came in the kitchen with his coat on. Kagome kissed her grandma on the cheek and ran to grab her bag.

"Have a great day", Sara yelled to her. In the car, Kagome was freaking out. She wanted to go back to bed in stay in there forever.

"Here we are. Try to have fun," Noah smiled at her. Kagome got out and watched him drive away.

'Alright just go in there and only think about work. You don't need friends', she thought and ran to doors.

"It's not like anyone want to be anyway", she mumbled to yourself on the way to the office. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone. They both hit the floor hard.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry", Kagome jumped to help the girl up. The girl smiled and took her hand.

"It's alright. Hey are you new here because I don't I've seen you before?"

"Yeah I just moved her. I was looking for the office", Kagome was shocked that this girl was talking to her.

"Well I could show you come on. I'm Sango by the way"

"I'm Kagome", they smiled at each other and Kagome followed her to the office. It only took a few minutes to get her timetable.

"Let me see", Sango looked over her timetable. She smirked and handed it back.

"We have all the same classes, but you have music last period. I took gym twice." Sango grabbed her arm and headed to their class.

'Why is she being so nice to me? I'm not a great person', Kagome thought when she was being dragged. Finally, they came to room 109, for English and homeroom. Right when they came in the bell rang.

"Every close Sango", the teacher then noticed Kagome.

"Yes I heard about you. Here is you are textbook. Please take a seat." Kagome looked at the class and saw a seat by Sango and Sango waving at her to come.

"Over her Kagome", she sat down and looked around. There were demons in the class. Back in her school, no demons were allowed.

"Alright class let me start by introducing are new student Kagome." Kagome went red and just looked at her desk.

"Now let's start the class", after those words Kagome stopped listening. A silver hair boy with doggie ears on his head tock her eyes. 'Wow he cutes. NO! Stop doesn't even think about that.' She then went to listening to the teacher. Sango smirked when she saw Kagome looking at Inuyasha. She been friends with him since grade one. Also with their other friend Mirkuo.

Kagome was heading to her locker when she heard her name being called. She turned to see Sango with two guys following her.

"Hey Sango", Kagome saw that one of the guys was the silver hair boy.

"Guys this is Kagome. Kagome this is Inyasha and this is Mirkuo." Inuyasha was the silver hair boy and Mirkuo had brown hair and a little ponytail.

"Hey", they both said to her. Inuyasha was looking her over and smirked.

'She cute and doesn't look like any girls here. She could be different.', Mirkuo was the only one to notice and he smiled at his friend.

"So do you want sit with us at lunch?", Sango asked. Kagome was shocked but didn't want to be rude.

"Sure", Sango smiled and started dragging her to the lunch room with the guy following.

"I saw you looking at her", Mirkou smiled at his friend. Inuyasha laughed.

"I wasn't looking at her." He hurried to catch up with the girls before Mirkuo could say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All four of them found a table beside a window. Kagome still could not believe on the first day she was already sitting with people.

"So Kagome, where did you move from?" Sango was looking at her wanting answers. Inuyasha and Mirkou were also looking.

"I moved from New York. I moved into the shine down the street." Inuyasha couldn't believe it.

"Well I guess were neighbors. I live in the house beside you" Kagome looked shocked that house she saw was huge.

'Inuyasha must be rich. Why would he want hang out with me?' she thought.

The whole lunch they were asking about New York and what Kagome's old school was like. Kagome was also asking about them. She couldn't stop herself when a question came out. Sango lived with her little brother Shippo and her father. Mirkou lived with his grandpa because his parents were doing research on in Africa. Inuyasha lives with his parents and his half brother Sesshour.

"We also have a friend named Rin. But she is with my brother" Inuyasha was telling her on the way to music class. They both have an interest in music. When they got to class, Kagome went to tell the teacher that she was new.

"Welcome to the school. So what kind of talent do you have?" Mrs.Kade was the only teacher that really cared about the kids. The entire student new that if you had a problem that you could always go to her. Some people thought of her as a grandma.

"I'm a singer and I play a little bit of drums." Kagome used to sing at her old school and play the drum at home.

"Oh that's great. We have a school choir if you want to join." Mrs.Kade looked hopeful at her. However, Kagome did not really want to do anything with the school right now. Therefore, she told her no, but Kade told her to think about. Kagome smiled and took a seat beside Inuyasha.

"So are you any good?" Inuaysha of course with his demon ear hear everything they said.

"Some people think so but I don't" Inuyasha sadness in her eye but did not want to push anything.

Bing, "Well that it. I'll see you tomorrow." Mrs.Kade took back the music and waved goodbye.

"Hey Kagome wait up" Inuyasha was try to catch up with her in the hallway.

"Want to walk home together, Sango and Mirkou walk the same way too?" Kagome thought about it and still didn't understand how she made friends so fasted.

"Sure, I just need to grab a text book from my locker." Inuyasha and she started talking on the way to her locker. Kagome wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone. When she was about to fall Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" Kagome looked up and smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm fine", she looked at the boy on the floor. Kagome gasped, the boy on the floor was her old stalker Hojo.

"Hojo, what are you doing here?" Hojo looked up and was shocked too. Hojo has been asking Kagome out since they were two years old.

"I moved here lasted summer. Remember the note I left you." Kagome made a fake smile. 'I think I threw that out before reading it', she thought. Inuyasha could tell Kagome wasn't happy to see this guy and was going to help her out.

"Come on Kagome, Sango and Mirkou are waiting." Inuyasha grabbed her arm and started dragging away. Hojo was lefted standing there look confused. ' Who was that guy?' he asked himself.

Kagome and Inuyasha quickly went to her locker and head out to fine Sango and Mirkou.

"Thanks Inuyasha for getting me away." Inuyasha just smirked at her. Sango and Mirkou were waiting at the gate for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Mirkou signed. They started heading out.

"We had a little problem but nothing to worry about." Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at each other. They thought Sango and Mirkou didn't notice but they did. Sango was smiling at Mirkou and he was nodding his head.

"Later Inuyasha and Kagome", Sango and Mirkou turned to their sheet. Kagome was getting nerve now, she didn't want Inuyasha to walk her all the way to her house. Finally, she saw the stair and headed to them.

"Late Inuyasha thanks for walking with me." Inuyasha waved and headed to her now.

'I wonder why she was so nerve when we were getting close to her house', with his demon sense he could smell it on her.

Kagome quickly ran up in the stair and to her house. Both her grandparents were in the living room waiting for her.

"So how was it?" Sara padded the sit beside her, for Kagome to sit down. Kagome put her bag down walked over.

"It was great. I am already made some friends. But the weird thing was I say Hojo from my old school" Sara and Noah were so happy that their granddaughter had a great first day.

"I'm going to go start on some of my homework. Call when you want me to set the table." She smiled at them and headed up the stairs to her room.

"Dear, I think that's the first real smile that girl has had in a long time" Noah told his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It has been 3 months since Kagome moved to Japan. Thing are going great for her. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku are her three best friends. It's the weekend and their all at Sango's house watching T.V and eating food.

"I going to the washroom", Kagome got up and headed up stairs. Sango and Miroku were on the couch and Inuyasha is on the floor.

"Come on Sango we need to ask her." They weren't very happy that they didn't know anything about Kagome's past.

"Come on Inuyasha you walk with her every morning. Why don't you walk up to her house" Miroku throw some popcorn at him. Sango glared, and gave him don't throw food look.

"Every time I get to her house, she's at the stairs." They all signed, Kagome then enter the room and Sango got an idea.

"Hey, Kagome do you want to have a sleepover?" Kagome eyes lit up, 'That would be so much fun.'

"Sure Sango, when should I bring my stuff?" Sango smiled at the guys.

"Why don't we have it at your house?" Kagome froze, 'No, then I will have to tell her.'

"But my house is so boring," she said quickly. Sango got up, grabbed the phone, and put it on speaker.

"I don't think I will be allowed", Sango started to hit the numbers.

"Well ask and see what they say." Kagome signed and moved closer to the phone.

"Do you think it will work?" Inuyasha nodded to Miroku. 'I hope it does', he thought.

"Hello, Noah here"

"Hey Grandma, can you put Grandma on please"

"Sure sweeties hold on"

"Hello Kagome, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. But I was wondering if my friend Sango could sleep over tonight?"

"Oh, that fine dear. Is Sango there?"

"Hey Mrs. H"

"Hi Sango, I think it's great that your coming over. Is there anything that you want for dinner?"

Sango looked up to ask Kagome and she mouthed pizza.

"Pizza would be fine."

"Alright that sounds great. Kagome we need you home in 20 minutes."

"Alright Grandma. Bye."

"Bye", Sango hit the speaker bottom and hung up.

"And you thought she would say no." Inuyasha and Miroku were smirking at each other.

"Do you think they will be happy if we came over," Miroku whispered to him. Inuyasha glared and smacked him in the head.

"If we do that Kagome will never invite us over." Sango and Kagome say Inuyasha hit Miroku but didn't know why.

"So I'll come around 6?" Sango was walking Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome to the door.

"Yeah, but don't you have to call your Dad?" Sango nodded.

"He went with Shippo on a school trip, so I have to wait for him to come back." They said their goodbyes and headed out. Miroku after a while went his own way and now it was just Inuyasha and Kagome.

"So your Grandma sounded nice", Inuyasha was trying to easy into a question.

"Yeah, both of them are great." Kagome was getting nerve. 'Please don't ask about my parents' she thought.

"What are your parents like?" Right after he asked the question, he could smell that she was nerves and tears coming.

"Kagome are you alright?" Kagome couldn't even look at him, she just felt mad.

"What is with all you people? Asking me about why I moved her or whom I live with. Maybe I don't want to talk about it." She was yelling and she couldn't stop herself. Inuyasha glared at her.

"All I did was asking a question. You don't have to bit my head off. Maybe if you didn't notice Kagome is that we're trying to get to know you. That what friends do, but I guess were not friends." Inuyasha was so happy to see the shine stair. Without even saying goodbye, he left. Kagome glared at his back and started up the stair.

"I guess were not friends", was running through his head the whole way up to room.

Bing Bing, Sara quickly ran to the door. Sango was there with her bag and sleeping bag.

"You must be Sango, please come in."

"Thank you and it's nice to meet you Mrs.H" Sara took for coat and showed her into the living room.

Noah was in his chair watching T.V.

"Noah stop watching that for a second and say hello." Sara patted her husband arm.

"Oh, hello Sango, we've heard a lot about you." Kagome then enter the room.

"Sango, come on I'll show you my room", the girls headed up stairs.

"Do you think she knows?" Noah asked.

"No, but tonight she will." Sara smiled at her husband and went to order the pizza.

Up stair, Kagome was showing Sango her room.

"Your room is so cool. Your grandparents are cool too." Sango sat on the spare bed. Kagome took a deep breath and looked right at Sango.

"I have two things to tell you." Sango patted the bed for her to sit down.

"Okay, first I got into a fight with Inuyasha today.'' Sango didn't even look shocked.

"Kagome you and him always get into fight but are always talking the next day." Kagome signed.

"This one was different. He ended up saying that were not friends." Sango could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Kagome do you like him?" Kagome gasped and blushed.

"No,…..maybe…..yes", Sango squealed and hugged her.

"I knew it. Don't worry you too with makeup" Kagome didn't believe her but need to tell her.

"The other thing is, I live with my grandparents because when father was killed two years ago." Sango gasped and pulled her into a hugged.

"What about your mother?" Kagome pulled back and grabbed the picture beside her bed.

"I never met my mom, she die giving birth to me." Kagome showed a picture of both of her parents.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Sango was sad for her friend but wasn't happy that she didn't tell her.

"I was scared that you would only want to be my friends because you felt sorry for me. Also there more about how my Dad was killed. In New York, my Dad owned his big company called Shirkon. I don't really know what they did there but this one guy called Narku, didn't like it. He wanted something my father had but my father always told me him no. So two years ago, I got a called for my uncle that was father was killed and they guessed it was Narku. They ended up catching Narku and putting him in jail for life.

But last year he got out and is on the run. That's why I moved her in Japan, so he wouldn't fine me. The police told me that he used to say that he was going to come after me because I'm the only one who knows to open the place for the thing he wants his." When Kagome finished , both she and Sango were crying.

"I also didn't want to tell you because I was scared you wouldn't want be friends with me anymore." They girls were hugging forever, until they heard that pizza was here.

"Kagome just to tell you that will never happen." Kagome smiled at her and Sango could see so much happiness in her eyes.

Inuyasha was still mad about what happen with Kagome. But he wasn't mad at Kagome, he was mad at himself. 'How could you say that to her.' He was in his room on his bed just looking at his ceiling.

Knock, "Go away Rin!" The door open and in came Rin.

"Your Mom says that you should come and eat," she walked over and sat on the end of the bed.

"I'll come down later", Rin grabbed one of his ears and pulled him up.

"Owww, you know that hurts." Inuyasha glared at her. Rin was glaring right back.

"What is your problem? Did you get in a fight with Kagome again" Inuyasha was shocked that she knew that.

"By the look of your face, I'm right." Rin sign and headed to the door.

"You like her don't you", Inuyasha could see her smile even in the dark.

"Yeah I do," Rin stop at the door.

"Then do something about it before you lose her to someone else" Rin gave him a serious and headed down stair.

"I want to but I don't want to lose her," he whispered to himself.

"Grrrr", 'I guess I am hungry', he got up and followed Rin.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Monday and Inuyasha did not want to go to school. 'Should I wait for me or just keep walking?' he asked himself. He was at the bottom of the shine stair and didn't know what to do. He was about to leave when he heard him name being called. Kagome called running down the stairs.

"No, wait Inuyasha!" Finally, she got to where he was and was out of breath. They started walking but no one was talking. Kagome deiced to talk first.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry I yelled at your. I was nerve about Sango coming over and flip out. We are friends right?" 'Even thought I want to me more', she thought.

"Yeah were friends. I'm sorry I said that I just got mad. I care about you a lot Kagome and you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at each other. 'Kagome I wish I could tell you I want more then friendship from you.'

Miroku and Inuyasha were heading to gym class.

"So did Sango tell if she found out anything?" Miroku nodded his head.

"Yeah, but she said she can't tell us." Inuyasha wasn't happy to hear that. When they got to the gym, Hojo came running up to them.

"Hey, my name is Hojo." Miroku looked at Inuyasha and they both started to laugh.

"So this is the guy that staked Kagome." They were both laughing so hard they didn't see the girls come up be hide them.

"What's so funny?" They asked and then noticed Hojo there. They were all laughing their heads off.

"Kagome is the guy?" Miroku asked. Kagome could only nodded, she was laughing too hard.

"What going on? What is so funny?" They all stop and look at each other. Inuyasha smirked at Miroku, who nodded. They both headed to the other guys in the gym. The girl looked at each other confused.

"Kagome, I was wondering if maybe you… NO STOP AHHHHHHHH." Inuyasha, Miroku and all the guys were throwing balls at him. Everyone was laughing until the teacher came in and they all stop. Hojo ran out screaming.

"I don't think he's going to ask you out for a while." Sango told her.

After gym class, everyone was heading to lunch. Inuyasha and Sango had to get work for a teacher, so Miroku and Kagome went to get lunch.

"Sango, can I ask you something?" Inuyasha needed to if Kagome liked him.

"Sure Inu, what is it?" Sango could tell that it was important. 'He's all nerve."

"Do Kagome like anyone?" Now he was blushing and couldn't look at her. Sango couldn't believe that he was asking her that but she knows why.

"Yeah she likes someone." Inuyasha signed and nodded. Sango couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You like her don't you?" Inuyasha was not red in the face.

"What, no I don't like her" he just to say it calm but it did not work.

"Come on, Miroku and I both know that you like her." She moved and now was standing in front of her.

"Fine Sango I like her alright!"

"Like who?" They turned to see Kouga walking towards them.

"Is it Kagome that you like Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was glaring at him.

"Get lost Kouga before I make you." Kouga smirked at him. Ayame then came from a classroom.

"Hey guys." Sango was trying to pull Inuyasha away but he wouldn't move.

"What, I'm not going to tell her. It's not as if I want her. I already have a girlfriend." He put his arm around Ayames waist. Inuyasha relaxed a bit.

"But I would tell you, that Hojo guy is after her." Kouga and Ayame said goodbye and walked away. Sango signed in relief that there was no fight.

"Come on I think that teacher is going to have a cow." Inuyasha was dragging her.

They found Kagome and Miroku outside at the big tree.

"So did you get everything from the teacher?"

"Yeah we did." Miroku walked closer to Inuyasha.

"Kouga came by and said to remind you about what he said. So what did he tell you?" Inuyasha whisper to Miroku what happen.

"I knew you like her." Miroku patted him on the back.

"Keep it up Miroku and I'm going to tell Sango that you've liked her since grade two." Miroku nodded and ran over to the girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome and Sango were heading to the washroom before class.

"Hey, Kagome, are you going to ask the guys about your past?"Sango asked, while they were fixing their hair. Kagome signed, she knew Sango was going to ask her that.

"I don't want Inuyasha to know. But you can tell Miroku if you want." Sango looked shocked.

"Why not Inuyasha?" Kagome pulled her hair into a ponytail and looked at her friend.

"I don't want him to know because I think him too much. If you knew about my past and about me like him, it would be bad. He would feel sorry for me and pretend to like me." Sango saw all the sadness in Kagome's eyes. Sango agreed not to tell him. They finished up and headed to class.

"Hey Kagome wait up!" Inuyasha and she turned to see Hojo running towards them.

"Why can't he just leave me alone", she hissed. Inuyasha smirked at Kagome and grabbed her arm. He quickly pulled her on his back and started to run demon speed to his house.

"HEY! KAGOME WAIT!" Hojo was screaming after her.

Inuyasha finally stop at his front door. He pulled Kagome down, who looked shocked.

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha chuckled and walked into his house. Kagome followed and was shocked. Inuyasha's house was huge. It had three upstairs floors and a basement.

"You like?" Kagome could only nod. Inuyasha smirked and started dragging her to the kitchen.

"Come on likes eat." Inuyasha went straight to the Ramen cupboard.

"So are you going to answer my question?" Kagome asked after she got over the shock about the house.

"Will did you really want to show that Hobo guy where you lived." Kagome thought about and knew Inuyasha was right. After they had a snack, they played come video games and watched T.V. Kagome was heading to the bathroom, when she looked up and saw a man.

"Hello, welcome to my house and you must be Kagome." Kagome could only stare, his name looked for much like Inuyasha. 'What if his father doesn't like me?' she thought. Inuyasha came out of his room and saw them.

"Hey Dad. I see you met Kagome." Inuyasha and Haru could smell Kagome was nerve.

"Hello, Kagome are you in there?" Inuyasha was waving a hand in front of her. Kagome blinked and nodded.

"Hello, Mr. Morkien." Haru smiled and shook her hand.

"We've heard a lot about you for my son." Inuyasha was blushing and glaring at his father. Kagome was blushing to. A woman then came up the stairs.

"Hello, who is this?" Kagome could tell this was Inuyasha's mother. She found a picture of him and his mother in his room.

"This is Kagome. Kagome this is my mother, Izayoi." Izayoi smiled at Kagome.

"Nice too met you."

"Nice too met you too." Inuyasha grabbed her arm and started to his room.

"What happen with you before." He sat on his bed and she moved towards him to sit beside him.

"I don't know. I was scared that your Dad would not like me. Or that he would be mad that I was in his house." Inuyasha looked shocked and laughed.

"Why, my Dad's cool. The only problem I think you are going to have his with my brother. He not always in a good mood."

"Really, I don't think it will be that bad, since I hang out with you all day." She teased him and laughed when she saw his face. Inuyasha smirked and tackled his to his bed. He started to tickle her. Kagome was laughing so hard, she started to cry.

"NO… Please Stop!" Inuyasha stopped and looked down at her. Her hair was everywhere and her face was red. 'She so pretty' he thought. They were both staring at each other and did not know they were getting closer. They were about to kiss when they was a knock on the door. Inuyasha jumped to the other side of the room.

"Yeah?" Kagome moved to get off the bed.

"Dinner is ready. Kagome would you like to stay."

"Sure Mrs.Morkien." Inuyasha and Kagome did not look at each other the whole way through dinner.

It was Saturday and the girls were at the mall.

"So, Inuyasha almost kissed you but then Mrs. Morkien knocked on the door." Kagome nodded. They were buying new clothes for the school trip next week. Their class was going to a fair.

"So, what do you think?" Kagome asked Sango when they sat down to eat their lunch.

"I think it's great. You two look so cute together." Kagome smiled but still was scared to talk about the moment with Inuyasha.

"So, what about you and Miroku?" Sango started choking on her drink. Kagome smiled an evil smile at her.

"There's nothing coming on." Sango was red in the face. Kagome nodded but knew that Sango was not telling the truth. Sango signed.

"Fine, I like him." Kagome squealed and hugged her.

"I knew it. I think he guys are perfect for each other." Sango went even redder.

"Man, this sucks. We both have a guy we like but don't even know if they like us." Sango nodded to agreed, 'but I know Inuyasha likes you because he told me'.

Miroku was watching T.V when the phone rang.

"Hello, Miroku here"

"Hey man, it's me"

"Hey Inuyasha what's up?"

"I need to ask you for some help."

"Is everything alright"

"Yeah, just met me that the park in 10 mins."

"Well, Inu I didn't know you were that kind of guy."

"Miroku just met me."

"Alright'.

When Miroku got to the park, Inuyasha was there playing basketball.

"So what's the problem." Inuyasha told Miroku what happen between him and Kagome.

"So, you want me too?" Miroku stilled didn't get it.

"Tell me what to do? I want to ask her out but what if she doesn't feel the same way and we lose our friendship." Miroku started to laugh. Inuyasha glared at him.

"What?"

"You sound just like me, when I told you I like Sango." Inuyasha signed and went to go sit on the bench.

"I really like her Miroku. But I don't know what to do." Miroku sat beside him.

"Inuyasha you've asked girl out before."

"I know but Kagome is different." Miroku knew what he meant.

"How about the fair? When we could there, Sango and I will go on our own. Then you and Kagome could have some alone time." Inuyasha liked how his friend thought.

It was the day of the trip and the class was getting on the bus. Inuyasha and Kagome stat together with Miroku and Sango in front of them. It took about an hour before they got the fair.

"Now only have someone with you. It very easy to get lost her." The teacher was telling them when they were getting off the bus.

"So what first." Kagome asked, this was her fair.

"Rollercoaster's!" Both Miroku and Inuyasha said. The girls a agreed and they started into the fair. After three hour, they all started to get hungry. When they were finished, Sango and Miroku headed over to the games. Inuyasha and Kagome went to the fun house.

"So this was your plan to get them alone?" Sango asked Miroku.

"Yeah. Inuyasha just needs some time. Sango I need to know something." Sango nodded showing she was listening.

"Why did Kagome move here?" Sango signed.

"I can only tell you if you promise not to tell Inuyasha. I mean it Miroku you can't tell him." Miroku promised. Sango took him over to a bench and told him everything.

Kagome and Inuyasha were having so much fun together. When they were walking, Kagome tripped and was about to fall. However, she felt Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her up. When she opens her eyes, she was looking into amber ones. They got lost in each other's eyes and were moving closer to each other tell they hear their names. Kouga and Aymae were running towards them.

"Hey guys." Kagome saw that Inuyasha was not happy.

"We were from some people that Hobo is looking for you." Kouga told her.

"Oh, you mean Hojo." Kagome signed. Inuyasha was tick, 'I was going to kill Kouga but it's not his felt. It's that Hobo guys felt.'

"Where is he?"

"Over at one of the games." Inuyasha nodded and started walking there. Kagome, Aymae and Kouga all looked at each other confuse and followed him.

"Inuyasha what are you going to do." Kagome was trying to keep up with him.

"I'm going to tell that punk off." Kouga saw Kagome's pleading look and pulled Inuyasha to a stop.

"What are you doing Kouga" he hissed.

"Stopping you before you do something stupid." Kagome moved in front of him and gave him the pleading look too.

"Please Inuyasha don't do anything." Inuyasha softened.

"Feh, whatever." Kagome smiled at him and he smiled back.

Around five, a clock everyone was heading back to the bus. Kagome saw Hojo getting on the bus and he was waving to her. 'I should of let Inuyasha get him' she thought. When they got on, Hojo was about to call Kagome over until he saw Inuyash's death glare on him and changed his mind. On the way back Kagome was getting tired. She was not very comfurbull in the bus sit. 'I know', she thought. She looked over at Inuyasha who was looking out the window. Quickly she moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. Keeping her eyes closed she waited, thinking Inuyasha was going to push her off. However, all he did was pull his arm around her waist and pull her closer. Kagome open her eyes to look at him but he was still staring at the window. She smiled and tried to get some sleep. Hojo saw the whole thing and was not happy about it at all.

"Kagome wake up", Sara was shaking here.

"What's wrong?" Kagome was still sleeping.

"Remember you and your grandfather are going to New York today." Kagome shot up and quickly got ready.

"Grandma are you sure." Kagome was quickly eating her cereal.

"I wish I could but I can't." Noah came in the kitchen all ready to go.

"Let's the plane leaves in a bit." Kagome kissed her grandma goodbye and headed to the care. She couldn't believe she was going back to New York. Tomorrow was the day her parents die and was going to go visited their grave. She only told Sango and Miroku the truth about why she was really going to New York. She only told Inuyasha that she was visiting some of her friends and family. Kagome hated lying to him but she didn't know what to do. It was kind of the truth. Kagome and her grandpa were staying at one of her friend's house and her parents were family.

"Ready to go?" She nodded, 'I can do this.' Kagome thought that the whole way there.

At school, everyone was at lunch. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were outside eating.

"Do you think Kagome's alright?" Sango was worried for her friend.

"Why wouldn't she be? She's going with parents to see her friends." Sango and Miroku shot little looks at each other but Inuyasha didn't see.

"I just don't like planes." Sango said.

"KAGOME!" Kagome and Noah looked to see Eri. The girls ran to each other and hugged.

"I've missed you so much." Both of them said. They got their bags and headed to Eri house.

"Thanks again for letting us stay." Kagome said in the Eri room.

"No problem. So how is Japan?" Kagome told Eri everything that happens since she left.

"Oh my gosh, you like someone. You never told me that on msn." Kagome signed.

"I know I'm just scared about likening him sometimes." Eri and Kagome stayed up all night talking and watching movies. The next morning Noah and Kagome were in the car at around noon.

"Kagome, your grandmother called. She says she's sorry." Kagome smiled.

"I know grandma couldn't handle the plan."

Noah pulled into the church and in to a parking space. It took them about 10 minutes to found the graves.

"Hey, Mom and Dad. It's Grandpa and I." Noah put flowers on both of the graves.

"Hey son. Hello Kyra. You don't have to worry. Sara and I are taking good care of Kagome." Noah told Kagome that he was going to go into the church to talk to the pastor. Kagome nodded.

"It's true but Grandpa said. There great and I'm doing fine. I've made new friends and really like my new home. Dad I even started that book you wrote. It's really good, Mom would have loved it." Kagome couldn't help it she started to cry.

"I really miss you guys. However, I know that you're always with me. I love you both." Kagome sat there for what felt like hour, until her Grandfather came telling her it was time to go. They said there last goodbye and headed back to the car.

"I'm very proud of you Kagome. Coming to a new home. Being able to come here." Kagome started to cry again and Noah pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright little girl." The drive back to Eri and the airport was very quick.

When they got room, Kagome went right to her room. She took a box out from her desk and spent the night looking at picture and thing her father did with her. She fell asleep with a picture of, her mom and Dad when they found out they were going to have a baby. They looked like the happiest people in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome was running to school.

"I can't believe slept in." She didn't get much sleep because she had a test to study. Finally, she saw the school but then a car wipe in front of her. Kagome screamed and jumped back. The man got out and smiled at her.

"Miss me Kagome." She was too shocked to say anything. Right in front of her was her Uncle Kyo.

"Uncle Kyo." Kagome squealed and jumped to hug him.

"Need a drive." Kagome smiled and got in.

"So what are you doing here?" Kyo didn't answer just passed her a little box. In it was a bracelet, but not just any bracelet.

"You fixed Mom's bracelet." Kyo pulled into the school and turn to help her put it on.

"Yeah, it's an early birthday preasent. That was one reason I came. I also came to see how you are doing."

"I'm going great. I love living with Grandpa and Grandma. I made lots of new friends." Kyo could see how happy she was in her eyes.

"That's good. Well you better hurry." Kagome hug her uncle and started to run to the doors.

"I'll see you at your house later." He called to her and left.

Kagome quickly ran to her classroom and went in.

"Late I see." Mr. Microsoft glared at her.

"Take your seat." Kagome nodded and took her seat. She turned to see Sango looking at her.

"Tell you later." Kagome didn't even listen to the teacher. She was only interested in her bracelet.

At lunch, Sango was dragging Kagome to the table.

"Alright why were you late." Inuyasha and Miroku then join them.

"Ya, I waited her nothing." Kagome signed and gave him a cookie. He smiled showing he was not mad anymore.

"I slept in and ran into my uncle." Sango choked of her food.

"Your uncle."

"Yeah he came down to see how I was doing and …" She stopped. 'I can't show Inuyasha the bracelet.'

"And what?" Miroku waved a hand in front of her.

"And to see my grandparents." Kagome quickly ate her food, so she would not have to talk. Inuyasha knew that was not true what she said.

"Hey, Kagome." Hojo was walking towards them with a smiled on his face.

"What do you want Hojo." Kagome was too tired to tell him to go away.

"I wanted to see how you are?" They all looked confused.

"Why, there nothing wrong." Hojo signed.

"I just heard about it from Amy." Kagome gasped, 'No, please don't say anything.'

"Why did you tell me that you lost your father to? Fist your mother and now your father. I'm so sorry, if there is anything I could do just ask me." He smiled and walked away.

Kagome could not move. He could feel Inuyasha looking at her.

"Is that true Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at Sango and Miroku who did look shocked. It then clicked.

"They knew." Sango and Miroku looked at each other.

"They knew and you didn't even tell me!" Inuyasha was glaring at her. Kagome still would not look at him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you." Inuyasha laughed.

"I guess I was right before, we really are not friends." He got up and walked out. Kagome had hot tears coming down her face.

"Kagome," Sango was hugging her, while she cried. Miroku wait after Inuyasha, but he was long gone.

Inuyasha was walking home. 'I can't believe she didn't tell me.' When he got home, he went straight to his room.

'I did it again. Telling her were not friends. But maybe were not, if she can't tell me thing.' Inuyasha could hear his parents talking about him. He didn't care, it hurt too much to talk about it, and so he tried to get some sleep.

Kagome got home and saw her Uncle in the living floor. He ran to her with he saw her face.

"What happen?" Kyo took her over to the chairs. Kagome told him everything. It all just came out when she sat down.

"Kagome, you really been through a lot." Kagome finally calmed down and stop crying.

"But I think what you did was wrong. I know that you were scared but if Inuyasha is really your friend and he like him you should tell him the truth." Kagome smiled, her uncle always told her the right things.

"Uncle Kyo, how do you know when you love someone?" Kyo signed.

"When you think about nothing but that person. When you see them, you feel like the luckiest person in the world. Also when you kiss them you feel like your now fire." Kagome gasped. Everything her uncle said is how she felt around Inuyasha.

It was 10 pm and Kagome was looking out her window. It was raining, she always loved watching it rain.

'I love Inuyasha. But he hates me.' Tears were coming down her face. Playing in the background was her favorite song, When the Rain Falls by Zetta Bytes.

Kagome need to go out of the house, so she grabbed her coat and went out her window. When she got down the stair, her clothes were sticking to her. She ended up walking to the park near her house. Kagome sat over a tree and watched the rain. 'Inuyasha please don't hate me.'

"Hey Kagome." Noah was knocking on her door. There was no answer so he walked in.

"Kagome, are you alright." He gasped, when he saw that she wasn't here.

"Sara! Kyo!" They came running up.

"Kagome's not here." Sara ran to the phone. Kyo grabbed his keys and said he was going to go look for her. Noah did the same.

"Hello, Sango here.

"Sango dear is Kagome there."

"No, I thought she was home."

"She's not. We don't know where she is."

"What! I'll call Miroku and Inuyasha to see if they now anything."

"Thanks you Sango."

Sango got up and called Miroku. He didn't know but said he would go out and look. Sango dialed Inuyasha's number.

"Hello."

"Hey Mrs. M. Is Inuyasha there?"

"I'm sorry Sango he doesn't want to talk to anyone today."

"I need to tell him that it's an emergency. "

"Alright hold on." She quickly walked up the stairs and into Inuyasha room.

"Go away Mom. "

"Inuyasha its Sango."

"Tell her I don't want to …'

"Inuyasha she said it's an emergency." Inuyasha jumped and took the phone.

"Sango what's wrong."

"It's Kagome no one knows where she is." Inuyasha couldn't move.

"Miroku, her grandfather and uncle are out looking for her."

"Alright I'll go look."

"Thanks and hurry." Inuyasha told his Mom and ran to his car.

'Stupid Kagome. Going out and not telling anyone.' He went to the first place he would think of, the park.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was running around the park calling her name. He hated being wet with clothes on. Right then he saw her on a tree.

"Kagome." She looked up to see him running to her.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here." He glared at her.

"I should ask you the same thing. Everyone is looking for you. Their all worried about you."

"Were you worried about me too?" Kagome was standing up looking at him.

"I course I was. When Sango told me I was freaked." Kagome smiled at him.

"Really? But I thought you hated me." Inuyasha pulled her into a hug.

"I never hated you. I was just mad you didn't tell me." Kagome pulled back to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I was scared that you would only feel sorry for me and not want to be my friend."

"Kagome that would never happen." They were slowing moving closer to each other and finally kissed. It was slow at first but he deepened it. They had a tongue battle, but of course, Inuyasha won. They only pulled back because the lack of air.

"Kagome…. I need to tell you something." Kagome was looking worried. He tightened his grip on her.

"Kagome, I …. I Love you." She couldn't believe what she heard.

"Do you really love me or just feel sorry for me."

"Kagome I love you for you. Every time I see you, I feel like the happiest person in the world. I never stop thinking about you. "Kagome couldn't help but cry.

"Inuyasha I love you too." Inuyasha was shocked but pick her up and was spinning her around. He put her down and kissed her again but this time long.

"Come on before you get sick." They walked hand in hand to his car.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome was in problem when Inuyasha got her home. Sango and Mirkou were also there.

"Kagome, how could you not leave a note or call one of us." Sara pulled her in to a hug. Kagome could tell she had been crying.

"I'm sorry. I just had a bad day and need to get out of the house. I went out the window and did not think about telling anyone. "'My mind was only on Inuyasha', she thought to herself.

"So who is this young man?" Kagome pulled back from the hug to see her uncle and grandpa looking at Inuyasha.

"I'm Inuyasha. " He looked over at Kagome and smirked. She did not like the look on his face.

"I'm her boyfriend." Sango and Miroku jumped up and hugged their friends.

"Finally." Both of them said. Kagome was blushing.

"Boyfriend. You didn't tell us that." Her grandparent and uncle were looking at her.

"It was tonight that Inuyasha and I got together." Noah and Kyo looked at each other and then to Inuyasha.

"You better watch over Kagome. She is a very special girl." Inuyasha smiled.

"I know that. Don't worry I'll always protect her." Kagome hugged him.

XXXXXXXXXX

It been two months since Inuyasha and Kagome told each other how they really feel about each other. Every day they get closer and closer. It was Saturday night. Kagome and Inuyasha were on a date. They had dinner and saw a movie. Now they were on the beach.

'I need to tell Inuyasha everything.' Kagome was waiting for the right movement.

"Want sits down." Inuyasha could smell that something was not right. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Inuyasha I need to tell you something." Inuyasha nodded.

"I told you about how was father were killed. But the thing is I didn't tell you everything." Kagome told him all about Narku. That he wanted something only she could get now and if he ever got of jail, he would come looking for her.

When Kagome finished, she was in his lap crying.

"I was scared at first to tell any of you. I didn't want to you guys to be scared to be my friend." Inuyasha pulled her into a tight hug.

"Kagome I will never let anything happen to you. It that Narku guy ever comes, he'll have me in the way." Kagome jumped out of his lap.

"No! I did not want you to get hurt because of me. I would never forgive myself."

"Kagome, I would never forgive myself if I ever let anything happen to you." He pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Kagome. I can't live without you." Kagome started crying but was crying because she was happy.

"I love you too Inuyasha." He leaned down and kissed her. For the rested of their date, they were making out on the beach.

When they got to Kagome house, Inuyasha walked her to the door.

"So tomorrow night, my Mom wants you to come over for dinner."

"Alright, so you'll pick me up at 5:30." Kagome leaned up and kissed him.

"Night."

"Night sleep well." They hugged and Kagome walked in the house.

"Grandma! Grandpa! Were you spying on me?" Inuyasha heard with his demon ears.


	8. Chapter 8

"SANGO!" Kagome was screaming from her room. Sango came running up.

"What?" She saw that Kagome was only in a towel and clothes were everywhere.

"I don't have anything to where for the dinner." Kagome signed when she sat on her bed.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is going to be here in half an hour." Sango looked away when she saw the glare.

"I know that. Please help me." Sango nodded and looked around the room. Kagome ended up wearing her dark blue jeans and dark pink top. With her hair in a hair ponytail and had make up on

"There all done," Ding Dong "And just in time." Kagome hugged her best friend, before hurrying down the stairs. Inuyasha was in the living room talking with Noah. He gasped when he say Kagome.

"You look great," he whispered it in her ear.

"Alright you have her back by 11." Noah smiled at them. He knew Inuyasha would never hurt his grandchild, so he did trust the boy.

"Yes sir." Sango and Sara waved goodbye from the door. Kagome and Inuyasha were quite the whole way to his house. When they pulled into the driveway, they stay in the car for a bit.

"What if they hate me?"She whispered. Inuyasha of course heard her.

"Kagome this is going to be your second time meeting my parents. The only people you have not met it Rin and my brother. "Inuyasha walked around and opened the door her for. They slowly walk to the door and walked in.

"Hello," Inuyasha took her coast and his to the closet. Mr.Morkien called them into the living room. Inuyasha took her hand and dragged her into the room. In there was Mr. and Mrs. Morkien, Sessy and Rin.

"Hello Kagome. It was so nice of you to come." Mrs.Morkien took her hand, so she could lead her to a chair.

"Would you like a drink?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he nodded at her but looked confused.

"Yes please." Rin walked over to her.

"Hey I'm Rin, Inuyasha's sister in law." Kagome smiled and shook her hand.

"I've heard about you from Inuyasha." The girl started to talk as if they know each other for years. Inuyasha saw his brother looking at him.

"What?" Inuyasha was glaring at him.

"I think you have chosen a great mate." Sessy smirked when he saw his little brother blush. Lucky Rin and Kagome didn't hear them.

After dinner, the girl went up stair. Rin was showing her all the clothes and CD she has. Inuyasha, his brother and parents were watching the new. All of them were talking but Inuyasha stopped them when he heard something on T.V.

"This just in the killer Narku could be getting out of jail. In a week, he will be going to court. Everyone will be hoping that he stay where he is but no on knows." Inuyasha went pale.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" His mother was looking worried. Mr.Morkien knew something was wrong.

"Inuyasha do you know that man?"

"No he doesn't but I do." Everyone looked up to see Kagome at the doorway. She was also pale like Inuyasha. Kagome walked in and sat beside her boyfriend. Inuyasha pulled his arm around her waist, to pull her closer.

"That man is the person that killed my father." Kagome told them everything. When she finished tears were coming down her face. Rin and Mrs.Morkien were also crying.

"He also said that if he ever got out, then he would come after me." Kagome felt Inuyasha his grip on her pulled her more.

"Oh Kagome, you poor thing." Rin moved to hug her but Inuyasha glowed and pulled her on his lap. He had his head down the whole time Kagome was telling her story. Mr.Morkien and Sessy looked worried.

"Inuyasha." Kagome voice made him snap his head up. For a second Sessy thought, he saw red reds.

"I think I need to get home." Inuyasha nodded. Kagome said her goodbyes. When they left Sessy, ask for a word with Mr.Morkien.

"Did you see it?"

"Yes. I think Inuyasha demon side really cares for Kagome. Thats why we saw his eyes turn red." Sessy looked confused.

" But doesn't his necklace keep his demon side from coming out." Mr.Morkien signed.

"It should. But I think Inuyasha's love for the girl will over power the necklace."

Inuyasha walked Kagome right to her door.

"Inuyasha you don't think…." Inuyasha's lips stopped her from talking.

"Please Kagome. Don't think about that." Kagome could see sadness and worry in his eyes. She hugged him one last time before going in. 'Don't you worry Kagome. Even if Narku gets out, I'll protect you.'

Sara and Noah were waiting for her in the living room. They heard it too on the news and Sango called about it too. For the first time in months, Kagome didn't go to sleep with a smiled on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In New York. A man was running down the alleyways.

"I'm finally free. They thought they could keep me for another week. Yeah right." Narku stopped at an old house and walked in.

"Hello Kagura." The woman was shocked.

"I thought you weren't getting out for another week." Narku laughed.

"You didn't miss me?" He grabbed her arm rough and pulled her towards him.

"You're going to help me fine Kagome. She is the only one that can get it." Kagura nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was lunchtime on Monday. Kagome was telling Sango all about her dinner at Inuyasha's house.

"I told you, there was no need to be scared." Sango laughed at her face.

"I wasn't scared. I was just worried that his parent wouldn't want me around."

"I don't you Kagome. My parents love you." Inuyasha sat down beside her. Miroku sat beside Sango, who was looking nerve.

"Hey Kagome, if your down I need to show you something." Kagome looked confused but nodded. Inuyasha took her hand to lead her but turn his head and nodded to Miroku.

"Sango, can I ask you something," he squeaky out.

"Sure, whets up?" Sango could tell he was nerve.

"Would you like to have dinner tomorrow night?" Sango was shocked. Miroku usually asks her out as a joke but he looks dead serious.

"Sure, I'll love too." They smiled at each other.

Outside Inuyasha was taking her to the forest.

"So Miroku is asking Sango out?"

"Yep." Inuyasha finally stopped at the big tree.

"Finally, Sango has been waiting for so long." Kagome gasped when she was pulled into a kiss. Inuyasha took his chance and started a tongue battle. Kagome pulled back when she need air. She saw Inuyasha's ears twitching.

"Shhh, there someone watching us." Kagome looked scared but knew that Inuyasha would protect her. Inuyasha slowly walked to a brush and grabbed the boy.

"Hojo what are you doing here?" Kagome hissed at him. Inuyasha dropped Hojo on his butt.

"I was coming to save you." Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other confused.

"Why,?" Hojo got out and glared at Inuyasha.

"This demon could hurt you. I know that he's making you be with him." Kagome started to laugh.

"Hojo, you're so stupid. Inuyasha does not make me do anything I do not want too. We both love each other." Inuyasha smiled at her and put his arm around her waist.

"So see yeah Hobo." Inuyasha and Kagome headed back to the school to fine their friends.

Sango came running towards them. She took Kagome arms and started to class. Inuyasha looked confused, until Miroku came up to him.

"So what did she say?" Miroku smiled at him.

"You said yes." Kagome was screaming in the classroom.

"That great Sango. You guys are perfect for each other." Sango was blushing until the teacher came in. However, she did not even listen to what the teacher said. Kagome smiled at her friend.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura came back to the house at 1am.

"Kagome doesn't live in New York anymore." Narku nodded.

"Narku how come the police aren't after you?" Kagura had not heard one thing about Narku's escape.

"That because I'm still there. You remember your brother Keanu. I got him to make himself look just like me. I don't want Kagome to know that I'm out so she can go in hiding." He started to laugh, "I'm going to get you Kagome."


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome and Sango were shopping at the mall.

"Kagome I don't know what you're talking about." Sango was red in the face.

"Come on I know that you like Miroku." Kagome was smirking at her.

"No I don't." Sango walked out of the store with Kagome right be hiding her.

"I thought we were friends. You can trust me." Sango stop and blushed.

"Fine I do like him," she whispered. Kagome jumped up for joy.

"Now all me have to do is get you two together." Sango smiled. They started to the food court to fine their boyfriends.

"Miroku you have to tell her." Miroku and he were at the food court waiting for the girls.

"Come on you know that Sango doesn't like me." Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Kikyo walked over.

"Hey. What's up guys? Kikyo sat down beside Inuyasha.

"Were waiting for Sango and Kagome. So go away," Miroku hissed. Kikyo just ignored him and looked at Inuyasha.

"Come on Inu. Why don't you come with me and see a real girl at work." Kikyo was touching his leg.

"No thanks. I already have a great woman." Kikyo was about to leave when she saw Kagome and Sango come into view.

"Come on boys one at a time. Inuyasha I thought you had a girlfriend."Kikyo was talking louder so the girl would hear.

"What are you talking about?" Miroku and Inuyasha were looking at each other confused.

"But I will say that kiss in the classroom was great. I didn't know you had it in your Inuyasha." Inuyasha was about to say something until, 'I smell salt.' He smelt the air and got Kagome smell with tears.

"Kagome?" The boys looked to see Kagome running out the mall and Sango coming towards them.

"Inuyasha how could you do that to Kagome. And you Miroku to believe I really liked you." Sango ran before the guys could say anything.

"How could you do that?" Miroku hissed at Kikyo. She was smiling.

"Well with them gone you don't have to worry about coming to me."

"We don't want now and never will want you." Inuyasha snapped at her and for a second his eyes turned red. This got Kikyo to walk away.

"Let's hurry and fine them. " Miroku headed Sango's house and Inuyasha's so Kagome's house.

XXXXXXXXX

"I found her. She is living with her grandparents in Japan. " Narku smiled.

"Well I guess we need tickets to Japan. " Kagura nodded and headed to the computer.

"I'm coming Kagome."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku knocked on Sango's door.

"Hey Miroku." It was Sango is little brother Shippo.

"Hey Shippo is Sango home." The little boy glared at him.

"Yeah but she came home crying. What did you do?" Miroku signed and walked past him.

"I didn't do anything. It was all Kikyo. " Miroku slowly walked to Sango door and walked in. She was lying on her bed crying.

"Sango." When he sat on her bed, which is when Sango moved.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be fighting over Kikyo with Miroku."

"Everything Kikyo said wasn't true. She only said those things because she saw you before we did. You know that Inuyasha and I hate her." Sango finally looked at him. Her face was red from crying.

"Did you mean it?" Sango looking confused.

"That you like me." She nodded at him. Miroku bent down his head and kissed her.

"I like you too." Sango was shocked but tackled him on the bed laughing.

"Sango will you be my girlfriend." Miroku was blushing at bit.

"Yes, Miroku." Sango moved up to kiss him but stopped when she saw her brother.

"I'm telling Daddy." Sango jumped up to chase him.

"Shippo No!" Miroku followed them laughing.

XXXXXXXX

Inuyasha was heading to the park. Kagome was not home and he knew that she was at the tree. When he got there, he saw her crying.

"Kagome." Inuyasha was sitting in front of her now.

"Go away Inuyasha. Kikyo is waiting. " Inuyasha glared.

"Why would I want to see her? When I'm looking at my angel right now." Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha smiling at her.

"But Sango and I heard….." Inuyasha cut her off with a kiss.

"What you and Sango heard was Kikyo being a loser. She wanted you to hear that stuff. I only girl I want to be with is the girl I'm looking at right now." Kagome was crying in his chest.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Inuyasha." They started to make out under the big tree still it started to get dark.


	10. Chapter 10

It was getting late so Inuyasha was walking Kagome home.

'I can smell some on following us,' he thought. He quickly looked back and saw no one.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome was looking up at him worried.

"No, I just thought I smelled a cat," he did not like lying to her but did not want to worry her.

"What do you want to chase it? she was teasing him. Inuyasha playfully growled and grabbed her.

"Making fun of me," she smiled at him and kissed him.

"Yes. But I love you the way you are." Inuyasha deepened the kissed.

"I love you too." When dropped her off, he smelt the person again. He started walking towards the tree but then is disappears.

XXXXXXX

Kagura was running down the alleyway.

"The mutt almost saw me," she was patenting when Narkur came towards her.

"Well then you need to be more careful. So, she has a boyfriend now. "

XXXXXXXXX

Sessy was waiting for him when he got home.

"He's here in Japan." Inuyasha could not move.

"The police found out that it isn't Narku in jail, it's him brother." Sessy saw his brother's eyes flash red.

"Father .come quick," their father and mother came in. They saw Inuyasha bodying shaking.

"You told him," Mr.M was glaring at his older son.

"I had to. He has a right to know." Mrs.M slowly started walking to her son but her husband stop her.

"Don't he met kill you." Right then Rin came into the home. Sessy was about to call her but Inuyasha got to her first. He was holding Rin by the neck in the air.

"Let her go," Sessy was moving towards them.

"Where's my mate?" Inuyasha has full red eyes and purple straps on her checks. His claws and fangs were longer.

"He's turn full demon," Mrs.M whispered.

"I'll let her go when you give me my mate back." Mr.M nodded to Sessy to call Kagome. Inuyasha watched his brother slowly walk to the phone.

XXXXXXXX

Noah was the only one up, he could not get to sleep so decide to watch T.V. Ring Ring.

"Hello,"

"Mr.H it me Sessy. Inuyasha's older brother. "

"Oh, hello. Kagomes asleep right now."

"Please Mr.H Inuyasha and Rin are in problem and we need her."

"What! Don't worry I'll send her over."

"Thanks you" Click.

Noah ran up the stair to Kagome's room. She was asleep until the door opened.

'Grandpa wants wrong?"

"Inuyasha and Rin need you." Kagome jumped up to change. She also grabbed Inuyasha's jacket and was out the door.

XXXXXXXX

Sessy and his parents were watching Inuyasha. They got him to put Rin down but still had her near.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is coming," Mr. M saw his son's ears twitch. They all hear the front door open and saw Kagome come in. She gasped at what she saw.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Inuyasha was at her side in a second, smelling her.

'Mate alright.' He picked her up but collapsed.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome rolled him over to see him back to normal. Inuyasha sat up looking confused.

"What happened?" Sessy was helping Rin up.

"You turned full demon when I told you that Narku…" He stopped remember Kagome was there.

"What about Narku?" Kagome wanted to know. Inuyasha signed.

"Let's go to my room. Rin I'm sorry." Rin smiled at him. When they got to his room, he told her out Narku being in Japan.

"He's here." Inuyasha let Kagome cry on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kagome I'll protect you."

XXXXXXXX

Sango and Miroku heard about Narku. Kagome and Inuyasha were both still at his house.

"What did the police say?" Kagome and Sango were up stairs so she would not have to hear about anything.

"That there doing the best they can do." Mr.M knew that Inuyasha was not happy.

"Well Kagome is not leaving my side until he is back in jail or dead." Inuyasha sat down when he's father gave him a look.

"I know you want to protect Kagome but looking her up it's the best thing." Kagome and Sango came down stairs.

"Inuyasha my grandparents want me home." He went to get his coat but Sango stopped him.

"You need some rest Inuyasha. Don't worry I'll take Kagome home." He did not want to but said yes when Kagome hugged him.

"I'm going to be fine. Sango knows how to fight." He kissed her and watched them leave.

'Inuyasha why don't you get some rest before dinner." Mrs.M was pushing him upstairs.

"Alright."

XXXXXXXX

Narku and Kagura were sitting in their car in front of Kagome's house.

"She's with her friend," they saw the girl walking towards the stair.

"Get them both." Kagura got out of the car and was walking be hide them. Quickly she knocked them both out. Narku came out to put the girls in the trunk.

"Let's go," she started the car and drove off.

"Good no one saw us." What they did not know was that Rin saw them. She was running back to the house to tell Inuyasha. Rin open the front door, running upstairs. She passed her boyfriend who followed to Inuyasha's room. He was lying in his bed trying to get some sleep when Rin came in.

"Two people kidnapped Kagome and Sango. I saw them knocked them out and put them in their trunk."

Inuyasha growled.

"He better not touch them or I'll kill them." He eyes went red for a second but his love for Kagome was controlling it.

XXXXXXX

Kagome woke up not knowing where she was.

"Kagome you're awake." Sango was in front of her.

"Where are we?" Sango did not know, but right then Narku came in.

"Hello Kagome." Kagome was shaking. Sango was holding her hand.

"Let Sango go Narku. It's me that you want." Sango was shock that Kagome had that much courage.

"No, one is going anywhere. I want the jewel Kagome." She smiled at him.

"There is no jewel." Narku slapped her across the face.

"Kagome!" Sango was thrown to the other side of the room, where Kagura tied her up.

"You know that you're just a worthless little girl." He was whispering in her ear.

"Your new friends don't really like you. They just feel sorry for you and your boyfriend is only with you because he wants your body." Kagome had tears coming down her face.

"Don't listen to him Kagome it's not true. Miroku and I love you like a sister. Inuyasha loves you with all his heart. He would do nothing to hurt you." Narku nodded to Kagura.

"Shut up you little girl." Kagura slapped Sango.

"No, don't hurt her," Kagome yelled out.

"Then tell me where it is?" Kagome saw Sango shaking her head.

"Tell me or I will kill your friend." She was shocked but nodded.

"I'll tell you."


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome and Sango were in the back of Narku's car. 

'I can't believe I'm doing this but I can't let them hurt Sango,' Kagome thought. 

Flash back 

"_It's at my house." Narku smiled. _

"_Well let's get going. Kagura get these two in the car." Kagura signed but did was she was told. Sango was looking confused. She tried to catch Kagome's eyes but the girl would not look up. _

_End of Flash back_

"Kagome what is he looking for?" The girl waited for her friend to talk. 

"He wants the Shirkon jewel. Yeah the stories are true. The jewel has been in my family for years." Sango was shocked.

"Then you mean he was the one…" she could not get it out. 

"That's right I'm the one who killed her parents and everyone that's had the jewel with them." Narku said smiling at the girls. Sango glared at him, Kagome had tears coming down her face. 

"Narku you have to promise not to hurt or kill Sango. Or I will not show you where the jewel is," Kagome demanded. He did not answer only smiled at her. 

'I am sorry Kagome but both of you are going to die,' Kagura thought sadly. 

XXXXXXX

Everyone was sitting in Inuyasha's living room. Kagome's grandma was crying and had to lay down in one of the guest rooms. 

"What are were going to do? We can't just stay here," Mirkou said. 

"Where you do plan on looking? They could be anywhere and the police are out looking right now." Mirkou signed. 

"What are they going to do?" Sessy looked over at her brother. Since he found out Kagome was kidnapped he has not said a word since. Mr. and Mrs. M were talking to Noah. 

"So Kagome has the Shirkon jewel and that's why Narku's after her?" Mrs. M asked. 

"Yeah but we don't know where it is. Kagome didn't want us to know." He left to go check on his wife. 

"This is my entire fault," Rin was in the living room on the couch crying.

"If I only ran back faster someone could have stopped them." Sessy walked over to his girlfriend and pulled her into a hug. 

"It's not your fault Rin. It's my fault." Everyone looked over at Inuyasha. He was shaking trying to keep his demon side on control. 

"I should of walked Kagome home then both of them would still be with us. I'm sorry Mirkou if it wasn't…," he stopped when Mirkou pouched him in the face. Everyone was shocked. Inuyasha did not even try to hit him back. 

"It is not your fault Inuyasha. Eventually this Narku person was going to fine her. All we have to do know if fine them before anything happens." The two friends hugged. 

"Maybe the jewel's at her house. There was always one box she never wants us to look at." Noah said when he came back down. So Inuyasha, Sessy and Mirkou decide to head over to look. 

XXXXXXXXX

Kagome unlocked her front door. She was so happy that no one was home right now. 

'Please let no one get hurt because of me.' 

Narku, Kagura and Sango followed her in. 

"Come on where is it?" Narku snapped at her. Kagome jumped when he snapped at her. 

"It's in my room." Narku grabbed her arm hard and started dragging her upstairs. Kagura was told to wait with Sango downstairs. 

"Why are you doing this? Sango asked her. Kagura looked away. 

"I don't have a choice. If I don't do everything he says, he's going to kill me." Sango gasped. 

"Then why don't you go get help. Everyone is trying to catch Narku and put him in jail again." That made Kagura laughed. 

"Come on, he already escaped once. What's going to stop him from doing it again?" Sango did not know what to say to that. 

"Is he going to kill Kagome and me?" This time Kagura did not answer. 

Upstairs Kagome and Narku were in the room. She walked over to her bookshelf and took out a book. Kagome opened it to show inside a box. 

"The jewel is in there?" Narku grabbed the box from her. 

"So where's the key." Kagome gasped. 

"I thought u had it." Narku thrown at the wall and fall on her bed. 

"Don't play games with me girl." Kagome smiled at him. 

"So you don't have it." He was glaring at her. 

"Well I don't. The person you lasted had it was my mother." This time Narku was shocked. 

"That can't be true." He jumped on the bed. Now he was on top of her. 

"Tell me where it is?" Kagome was shaking, she did not like he there. 

"I'm telling the truth. My Mom would always show me the key and tell me I would get it when I was older. But then you killed her." She was trying to move but Narku had a hard grip on her. 

"I don't like your telling me the truth. So I'm just going to have to make you tell me." Kagome saw his hand moving down to her pants. 

"No don't please! I'm telling the truth!" She scared and was trying so hard to get away. 

Down stair, Sango heard Kagome yelling. 

"What's he doing to her?" Kagura was now looking scared. 

XXXXXXXX

Mirkou, Inuyasha and his brother pulled up at the stairs to the shine. 

"Do you think that's his car?" They all looked at each other. 

"Sessy call the police." He nodded and got his phone out. 

"AHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" were heard from the house. 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Of three of them ran up the stairs. 

XXXXXX

Sango was trying to get past Kagura. 

"Please let me go." The two girls looked at each other. BANG! The guys came running in. 

"Mirkou!" Sango ran over to him. Sessy had Kagura buy the throat. 

"Inuyasha hurry upstairs in Kagome's room." Inuyasha did not need to hear that twice. He ran up the stair and into the room. He could believe what he was seeing. Kagome was naked and it look like he was about to enter but Inuyasha ripped him off the bed. 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed with joy. One of his ear twitch showing he heard her. Kagome grabbed his cloak from beside her bed and a blanket to cover her up. 

"Hello Inuyasha." Narku was smiling at him, with Inuyasha glaring back. 

"I'm going to kill you for touching Kagome." Of a second, his eyes went red. 

"To bad you're going to be dead." He pulled out his gun pointed it at him. No one moved. 

"This girl has someone I want and I'm not going anywhere till I get it. Now Kagome tell me where the key is over say bye to your boyfriend." Kagome gasped. Inuyasha still was not looking at her. 

"But I told you truth. You have the jewel it's in the box; just fine a way to open it." Narku was getting his gun ready. 

"I guess this girl doesn't care about you Inuyasha." Kagome jumped up and moved in front of Inuyasha. 

"Alright." Inuyasha moved her be hide him. 

"No Kagome don't tell him anything." Narku had the gun at Inuyasha throat. 

"I'm the key." Narku smiled. He was holding the box out to her. 

"Then open it." Kagome grabbed the box. She stared to glow. Narku lower his gun smiling. 

"Finally I'm…" Bang. Kagome saw him put the gun down and though the box at his head. Inuyasha took his chance grabbed the gyn. He then kicks Narku in the stomach. Inuyasha turn around to help Kagome. 

"You alright?" She smiled but then gasped. 

"Inuyasha look out." Narku was running at them with a knife. Inuyasha push Kagome out of the way. She hit her head on the bed frame and past out. 

XXXXXXX

Kagome opened her eyes and say white. 

"Where am I?" 

"You're in the hospital." A familiar voice said. She sat up and smiled at Inuyasha but then gasped. 

"Where's Narku? Where is Sango? Is she okay. What about…" Inuyasha stopped her's kissing her. 

"Calm down. Sango is fine; she is with her family and Mirkou right now. Narku is dead. Sessy killed him.' 

_Flash Back _

_Inuyasha sceamed in pain. Narku stabbed him in the stomach and on the side. _

"_Well time to die Inuyasha. Then I'm doing to kill your little girlfriend." He was laughing and did not notice Sessy come up be hide him. Sessy grabbed the gun and shot him. _

_End of flash back _

Kagome had tears running down her face. Inuyasha look confused. 

"Your sad Narku's dead," he was shocked. She glared at him. 

"Get out!" Inuyasha jumped at that. 

"Kagome what are you saying?" She was crying but needed to do this. 

"I don't want to see you anymore Inuyasha. Go away and don't come back." He glared at her. 

"What did I do?" She looked over and saw the nurse bottom. The next second a nurse came in. 

"What can I help you with?" 

"Make him leave. I don't want him near me." The nurse was shocked. Inuyasha was hurt but did what he was told. He was walking out the hospital door when Sango and Mirkou came in. 

"Hey where you going?" Inuyasha did not answer, he out into his car and drove off. They went to Kagome's room to see her crying. 

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" She glared at them. 

"I don't want to see you guys anymore." They were shocked. 

"Kagome what's wrong?" She pushes the nurse bottom again. The nurse came in. 

"Yes?"

"Make them go away I don't want to see them." Sango and Mirkou were confused but left as they were asked. 

'I'm sorry guys but I don't deserve to have you as friend. I almost got Sango and Inuyasha killed. I don't want to lose anyone else.'


	12. Chapter 12

After a week, Kagome was going home with her grandparents. When they got to the house, Kagome was shock to see Sango there.

"What are you doing here?" Sango followed them into the house and Kagome up into her home.

"I don't you guys before I don't want to see you anymore." Sango was holding back tears.

"Why Kagome? If we did something tell me what it is?" Kagome cover her face with her hands. She was crying now and could not stop it.

"I don't want you guys to get hurt. Sango I am the key to opening the box where the shirkon jewel is. Sure Narku is dead but I am sure there is more that want it. I can't have more people I care about getting hurt or killed." Sango pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Kagome but was not going anywhere."

"But I don't…." Sango pulled back and glared.

"We don't care about that. Mirkou and I think of you like a sister. We stay together Kagome not let go. You can't fight this alone." Kagome smiled but her friend.

"I'm so sorry about before. When Inuyasha told me he got hurt, it really scared me. I already lost my parents, I can't lose anymore else." Sango let Kagome cry and talk all night. She deiced to stay the night.

"Does he hate me?" Sango moved from the floor to Kagome's bed.

"No he doesn't. But he's really hurt right now." Boom. It was raining hard outside.

"I need to see him." Kagome got up and grabbed his jacket. Sango smiled but looked outside.

"Kagome come on its raining cats and dogs out there." Sango followed her down stairs.

"Grandma, Grandpa I need to go see Inuyasha." They already knew but Kagome did.

"But honey its really bad outside. I'm sorry but you have to wait until morning." Kagome signed and went upstairs with Sango. Once the door was close she head for the window.

"What are you doing?" Sango grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Sango please. He needs me right now and I need him." Sango signed.

"Alright but please be careful." Sango watched Kagome climb out the window and down the tree. Once she was on the ground she waved out to Sango showing she was all right.

"Hurry Kagome before the storm gets worse." Sango watched her until she disappeared.

Sango turned around and gasped. Noah was standing there with his arms cross.

"I'm sorry, but she needs to do this." He nodded and left without a word.

XXXXXX

Inuyasha was in his room looking at his walls.

'I still can't believe she said all those things to me. After everything I've done for her.'

Down stair, Rin and Sessy were in the living room watching some TV.

"He's been up there for a long time. Maybe we should ask him if you want to watch the movie with us," Rin asked sadly.

"Inuyasha needs time by himself. Just give him time to calm down." Knock Knock.

"I'll get it." Rin said getting up and heading to the door. When she opened it, she could not believe what she was seeing. Kagome was soaking wet and shaking from the cold.

"Kagome what are you think?" Rin pulled her in.

"Is Inuyasha here? I need to talk to him." Sessy nodded towards the bedrooms.

"Thanks you." Quickly see headed up to the third floor to Inuyasha's room. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked in. She saw Inuyasha on his bed with he's eyes closed. He's ears twitched when the door opened.

"Kagome." Kagome stop a foot from the bed. Inuyasha saw that she was wearing his jacket, hair everywhere soaking wet.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped. Kagome filched at his tone.

"I'm come to say….I'm sorry for everything Inuyasha. For saying, all those things to you after you just saved my life. I am also sorry for coming into your life. I am nothing but a problem and besides you do not really need me. There are so many girls out there, which would be so much better for you. I think it would be better if you just forget about me." Inuyasha was just staring at her; Kagome thinking that he agrees moved to leave. She was almost at the door but strong arms pulled her back and placed her on his bed.

"You really are an idiot." Inuyasha was smirking at her.

"Tell me why you did it?" Kagome sat up looking at her hands. However, Inuyasha moved her head so she was looking right at him.

"I did it because I thought one day you're going to realize that you don't need me. I am nothing-special Inuyasha. I also don't want to get you, Sango or Miroku in to danger again." Tears were running down her face. Inuyasha was wiping them away.

"Kagome you are special. I love you and only you. I want to be with you forever and even more than that. There is no one else but you in my heart." Kagome could not believe what she was hearing.

"Really?" Inuyasha kissed her deep.

"Yeah really."

XXXXXX

It has been two months since Kagome and Inuyasha made up. They are now stronger than ever. Even Sango and Mirkou are together.

"Happy Birthday Kagome!" It was Kagome's 18's birthday. All her friends and family were there.

Sango grabbed her present and past it to Kagome.

"Here open my gift first." Kagome open it to see a picture of her and Inuyasha under the big tree. Inuyasha was standing beside her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Sango made the frame with their names on it.

"Thanks you Sango." She hugged her best friend.

Whenever one was eating cake and talking Inuyasha took Kagome outside to the big tree.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" He moved and kissed her.

"I wanted to give you her gift out here." Kagome was now shaking with joy like a 5 year old. Inuyasha past her a small box. Looking confused, she gasped it and gasped.

"Kagome, I told you before that I wanted to be with you. Now I want to be true." He took the ring and placed it on her finger.

"Kagome the love of my life. Will you marry me?" Kagome could not speak; tears were running down her Kagome. Inuyasha started to get worried but was then he was push to the ground in a hug.

"YES! YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!" Inuyasha was spinning her around in the air. He brought her down and kissed her with everything he had and Kagome kissed right back.

"Let's go tell everyone the good news." Well they were walking back Kagome started thinking.

'Since I am moved her I have made great friends. Ones that will be with me forever. I met the one of my life and I am now going to be married to the best guy. I am the luckiest person in the world. I have a New Life and I love it.'

The End

_All right, that was my first story so go easy on me please _


End file.
